1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting assemblies connected to the exterior of vehicles for carrying various apparatus. In particularly, the present invention is related to mounting assemblies connected to the exterior of compact utility tractors for carrying various apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various implement carrying assemblies for attachment to the front or rear of motor vehicles are well known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,281; 5,586,702; 5,522,530; 5,518,156; 5,232,135; 3,977,713; 3,658,201; 2,777,625; 2,358,120; and 2,330,870. Most mounting assemblies of the prior art are utilized on motor vehicle such as trucks, automobiles or off road vehicles commonly referred to as sport utility vehicles.
As known in the art, compact utility tractors are tractors which are not full-size farming tractors but are used as vehicles for carrying spraying equipment for spraying fertilzers and weed killers on large yards and lawns, and they are also used in grass cutting and gardening. Compact utility tractors are also sometime utilized in small farming and gardening operations and may have implements for earth work mounted on the back end or front end thereof.
Most compact utility tractors known in the art come equipped with a front weight rack or bar. The front weight bar is used for receiving weights added to the front end of the tractor as desired to prevent the front tires of the tractor from rising upward from the ground when the tractor is towing a heavy load. When pulling heavy loads, the rear drive wheels of the vehicle may deliver sufficient torque to the surface upon which the drive wheels are contacting to lift the front wheels from the surface if sufficient weight is not added to the front weight bar or rack. Such weight bars generally extend from one side of the front of the tractor to the other side of the front of the tractor. The weight rack or bar is usually made from a flat bar oriented vertically on its horizontal edges and connected to the chassis of the tractor by rigid metal braces or beams.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an implement mounting assembly for attachment to a horizontal bar of a vehicle including a rigid mounting bracket the mounting bracket having a U-shaped cross-section, the mounting bracket having a first generally rectangular front face and a second generally rectangular rear face, both of the faces having holes therein for receipt of bolts for connecting the bracket to a weight bar of a vehicle, and a hollow rigid receiver rigidly connected to the bracket, the receiver preferably being generally rectangular in cross-section and being oriented vertically upward when the bracket is connected to the weight bar, the rear face of the bracket preferably having a generally rectangular slot therein for placement over a supporting member which may be connected to the weight bar. Preferably the receiver has a collar located around the outside of the upper end thereof for providing additional strength to the upper end of the receiver.
The implement mounting assembly of the invention has the advantage of being low in cost.
The implement mounting assembly of the invention has the additional advantage of enabling various implements to be quickly connected and removed therefrom.
The implement mounting assembly of the invention has the further advantage of being easily attachable to a vehicle.